


Storm's Here

by Vgwd



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgwd/pseuds/Vgwd





	1. Chapter 1

Dexter is lying on the hotel bed. He's shower fresh and wearing just a towel enjoying the aircon. The heatwave hasn't broken yet, it's stifling and tense all over Miami. As if the whole city is waiting for something to happen. He's booked the hotel in one of his aliases and paid with a credit card. He has whole credit histories for several names. Passports for himself and Harrison. And, more recently, Deb. Just in case. He's waiting for Deb to arrive. He doesn't know if she will. He texted her the hotel name and room number earlier. He hasn't seen her for weeks. Not alone. he's waited for to see her alone. Waited until the need to have Deb all to himself eclipsed everything else. Until he can't think of anything except the taste of her; the feel of her skin on his. It's gnawing his insides as if he's a drug addict going through withdrawal. He's addicted to Deb.  
He hears the light tap on the door. Their secret tap. A way to communicate between their bedrooms when they were kids. He answers the door and pulls her in. He kisses her and tastes alcohol on her lips. She drives drunk too much. He propels Deb across the room to the bed, pulling at her clothes. Her ratty cardigan is tossed aside before he even kicks the door shut. Dexter's need is all consuming. Deb is on the bed in seconds, he can feel the heat of her skin on his as he - literally - tears her t-shirt off and yanks her jeans and panties down. Deb forgets how strong he is, Dexter forgets how easily he can bruise her. he flips her onto her stomach and feels rather than hears her "oof" as she lands. He bites the back of her neck and lifts her onto all fours. He's desperate to be inside her, to feel her warm and tight, to mark her as his - only his, to possess every part of her. He holds her steady, one arm around her waist the other bracing them both against the headboard. Out of the corner of her eye, Deb can see his muscles bulging to take their combined weight and files it away for later consideration. Deb yelps as he pushes his cock deep into her ass. She gasps and yelps again but doesn't tell him to stop. For a second, Dexter wonders if he would stop anyway then pushes the thought away. Deb is shaking and he knows this is new to her. Dexter fucks his sister hard; years of repressed want are carried in every deep, powerful, painful thrust of his hips. He feels her leaning on his arm and he takes her weight, biting her shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Dexter comes twice before he pulls out of Deb and lowers her gently onto the bed. They lie next to each other, smelling their sweat on their skin. Deb smells of Dexter who smells of Deb. She seems shell shocked but Dexter is practically purring with contentment. he licks the blood from her shoulder and kisses her as gently as he can.  
"Give me some warning next time" Deb is aching. Dexter doesn't know his own strength. It took days for the last lot of bruises he gave her to fade. Every time she showered, she saw his finger marks on her skin. Now she'll have teeth marks as well. Dexter smirks at the "next time". They need to be practical, he wonders if Deb is on the pill because they've forgotten the condoms twice now. He was inside her before he even thought about it. He considers raising the question, but Deb is unpredictable and maybe Harrison would like a younger sibling. A sister, like Deb but less swearing and obviously not having sex with her when they get older. He gets up and goes into the bathroom. Deb follows him and turns the shower on.  
They both get in and Deb lets him wash her. He's fascinated by her body and intersperses soaping her with kisses until he ends up with a mouthful of showergel that he has to spit out.  
"Fucking moron" Deb laughs and pulls his face up to hers for softer kisses. Dexter gets hard again and this time he lets Deb dictate the pace. He lets her control him as he slides inside her - shit forgot the condoms again - and moves slowly, feeling her muscles tighten around him until he fills her. He moves with precision, his fingers finding her clit. He rubs his face into her throat, letting his stubble rasp her skin. She'll have pash rash tomorrow. He can feel her pulse race as he touches her. He takes her slowly, fingers and cock moving in time, coaxing her to a noiseless, choking climax before he lets her go, setting her down gently. They're both dazed. Deb lets him shampoo her hair. They spend a long time just leaning against each other, catching their breath and relaxing. When they finally get out, their fingers and toes are wrinkly which makes Dexter laugh as they collapse on the bed in matching hotel bath robes. Dexter is asleep in minutes. He doesn't wake when Deb gets up to retrieve her bag and take a tiny white pill before she crawls back into the bed next to him.


	2. Deb

Deb is watching tv. Some shitty reality show that she's not remotely interested in but the noise fills the room. The air is still heavy and unpleasantly moist and the ceiling fans she has in her home spin the turgid air and make no difference. She's sweaty and slightly drunk but her place is tidy for once and she's done her ironing. She's actually done the ironing. And washed all of her dishes and vacuumed. She's trying to keep herself busy so she doesn't have to think about Dexter ans what they did together. She's stayed away from him and he hasn't forced the issue. He leaves her occasional messages and texts but he's not stalking her like he did when she was with Briggs. Deb changes the channel to find an episode of Honey Boo Boo and turns the sound up so she doesn't have to think about what Dexter did to Briggs. Or the expression on his face when he drove the knife in to him. The mix of anger and excitement. She knows that feeling. She feels it whenever she sees Dexter. Except now it's mixed with anxiety. Deb finishes her bottle of Mexican beer and gets another one out of her very clean fridge. She's cleaned her entire house, she's keeping her mind off the fact that she fucked her own brother. Well he's adopted and the way she remembers it, Dexter fucked her. Hard. She was sore for days afterwards. And while she is thinking about it, she'll only think about it for a few more minutes then it's Cheer Perfection and maybe some tequila; when did Dexter become so - talented? Rita once told her he was "sweet" and "gentle" and "stressed out" which made Deb shudder when she realised it was code for inept. The Dexter that Rita knew didn't exist. Deb knows the real Dexter and he is not sweet or gentle and he has a unique way of dealing with stress. Deb opens a bottle of Tequila and takes two or three big gulps. She flicks through the channels and lights a cigarette. She's taken up smoking as well. It gives her something to do with her hands. She tends to pick at her cuticles, rip at her nails and after "the night" she tore her fingers bloody so now she has band aids and cigarettes. Sums up her life.   
Deb has drunk half of the bottle when she hears her phone click. She gets it on her second attempt at reaching for it. Her spacial awareness is fucked. just like everything else. Everything is fucked. When she focuses her eyes on the message it is just an address. A nice hotel on the beachfront. The sort that has bathrobes and nice toiletries in the bathroom. And probably a mini bar. Almost definitely free HBO. Deb stands up. Then sits down again. Her head is fuzzy and she thinks, maybe knock the drinking on the head again. She was doing so well. She doesn't know whether or not to go. It could be serious. She could get there and could find anything. A kill room, a body. Wouldn't be the first time. She's come so far since she became a detective. Everything has changed. Deb makes it into the kitchen and makes some instant coffee which is foul but clears her head a bit. she's not going. She sits down and tries to find an episode of "the office". she needs something funny. She drinks more coffee, she looks at her phone again. She lights another cigarette but leaves it burning in the ashtray. He might be in trouble. He might need help. If there is one thing she's proved over the last year, it's that she will always help Dexter. She thinks she's sober enough to drive. Or if not sober enough, then not drunk enough to be noticable if she drives slowly. She picks up her cardigan. It's been washed so it smells fresh and clean. She takes it off again. And puts it on again. And picks up her keys. She'll just check that he is okay then come home. She tries not to think about the fact she has put herself back on the pill and picked up a supply of morning after pills just in case. She grabs her bag and heads out. The warm air is like walking into tepid soup. It makes her head spin a little so when she gets into the car, she waits for a moment to pull herself together. When she thinks she's okay, she starts the engine. Deb drives carefully, avoiding the busier streets and driving as carefully as she did when Dexter first taught her. Dexter has been around for a lot of her first experiences.   
Deb arrives at the hotel and heads straight up to the fifth floor. She feels awkward. It's a nice family hotel and she doesn't for one moment think that either of the Morgan siblings belong there among decent people. She pauses outside the room. Turns and heads back to the elevator. She doesn't hit the call button. This is ridiculous, she's just checking that he is ok. And if it's a kill room she can maybe talk him round. She heads purposefully back to the room and before she knows it she is tapping the secret tap on the door. The one Dex used to reassure her when she was scared and Dad had told them to go to bed and stay in bed. He'd tap on the wall between their rooms before they went to sleep. And now she's tapping it on the door so that he knows it's her.   
So now she's committed.   
Dexter opens the door and she's in the room before she knows it. She wishes he wouldn't insist on being so fast, so urgent. Every time he looks at her, it's as if he's devouring another piece of her. He's kissing her before the door is closed and he tastes of mint toothpaste. He's had a shower and is only wearing a towel. Her cardigan is thrown across the room, followed by her t shirt. She's on the bed and naked in seconds. Her thighs are stinging from where he scratched her getting her jeans and underwear off. Her clothes are all over the room which is nice but the sign above the TV says there isn't HBO. Dexter is kissing her and biting her lips. She knows they'll be bruised. Dexter doesn't know his own strength because he's digging his fingers into her flesh and she can feel the heat coming off him. He flips her over with disturbing ease, making her exhale with an oof. She feels him lift her and he kisses the back of her neck then bites down. He seems to enjoy inflicting pain on her. It bothers her that she's not more bothered by it. She doesn't stop him when he slides an arm around her waist to lift her slightly. She doesn't even stop him when he unexpectedly drives his dick into her ass. She's done anal before but it was an experiment and she knew it was coming and it wasn't rough like this. Dexter yelps as he pulls out then forces himself into her again. He is hurting her but she doesn't tell him. She just lets him take her weight as he bites her shoulder and she groans as he pushes his cock deeper and deeper inside. She rocks with the pressure of his body on hers and she can feel every muscle in his body grinding on hers until he comes explosively inside her. He pulls away and drops her onto the bed with a lot more care this time. He growls contentedly and licks her shoulder. She's puzzled until she finds that when he bit her, he made her bleed. When he kisses her, he's much more gentle. She finds him studying the marks he has left all over her. He bruises her far too easily. And he enjoys it just a little too much. He's quiet as he gets up and heads into the shower.   
Deb follows him because she doesn't know what else to do and she needs to clean up. She gets in with him and he pulls her into a bear hug. He continues his study of her body, washing her and kissing her breasts until he chokes on the very nice shower gel provided by the hotel. Deb laughs because he is an idiot and she tells him that before kissing him back, finally, which makes him smile. Deb slides her arms around his neck and feels him get hard again, which Deb has to admit is impressive. She takes control this time. She makes him wait, makes him take it slow and gentle because if she's honest, she's going to hurt for ages after that last round. When she finally lets him slide inside her, she's ready and it doesn't hurt. He's meticulous in everything he does, including fingering her - another skill she didn't know he had. She feels his stubble on her skin as he moves his tongue, fingers and cock inside her. She's tight around him and her skin is so hot as he strokes her to orgasm. Deb comes almost as hard as he did and is surprised when he balances her on her feet really gently. They finish showering, washing each other and he shampoos her hair with the strawberry shampoo, which she likes. She's always liked having her hair done. But if any one knew that, she'd deny it. They finally get out of the shower and he wraps her up in the fluffiest bathrobe on the planet and Deb thinks she's probably going to steal it. She waits until he's snoring before she gets up to take one of the morning after pills that she keeps in her bag. She knows she'll regret it but she slides back into bed with him because she doesn't know what else to do.


End file.
